


The Measure of a Man

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus became a teacher, he was barely out of school himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethbethbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



> For Beth, on the occasion of her birthday. <3

When Severus became a teacher, he was barely out of school himself. There were older students who still remembered him. If that hadn't been so, I think things might have been different. It is a hard thing, never to be allowed to forget the past.

It was awkward among us too, having him about, seeing him in places where only teachers are allowed. This sullen boy who one day sat in our detentions, next day took evil's side, and now we were expected to welcome as a colleague. Dumbledore had his reasons — that is what we always said. A carter has his reasons when he drives his oxen, but the yoke still chafes.

There was no room for subtlety about it. Minerva — kind woman — tried sitting down by him, engaging him in conversation, but he would simply get up and walk away. It was easy to see: he didn't want pity, nor care. So as for myself, I let him alone.

There was a pair of troublemaking Hufflepuffs that year, who found it funny that at the age of eleven they towered over one of their teachers; they weren't the first and wouldn't be the last. It was a crowded moment in the corridor when one knocked into me quite deliberately, sending me sprawling, and the other giggled that my mum must have been rogered by a goblin — and before I could properly react, Severus was there, and had them both dangling by the scruffs of their necks from the point of his wand.

"You worms," he hissed into their stunned faces, colour coming to his cheeks. "You cowards. This is how you prove how big you are?" The other students had stopped in their tracks and were gawking at him.

"Heavens!" I said, pushing to my feet and brushing off my robes. "How clumsy of you boys. I shall be speaking to your Head of House, of course. I am certain she can prevent you from stumbling into your teachers in such a manner again. Professor?"

An uneasy look crossed his face, and only grudgingly did he lift his wand and let the boys fall to the floor. They scrambled away, red-faced, and the others began to murmur and move on again.

"I appreciate the sentiment," I said quietly, drawing near him, "but I do not need protection. Bullies are a breed with which I have much acquaintance..."

He straightened himself, pushing his hair back behind his ear. "Of course." He nodded stiffly to me. "Filius."

I smiled and nodded too. "Severus."

We parted then, and there were rarely many words between us after. We were perhaps only passing presences to one another, but whatever else took place, I can say that he afforded me respect. And that is the way I was taught to measure a man.


End file.
